EL MÁS TIERNO Y ENFERMIZO AMOR: SESSHOMARU Y RIN
by sesshoxcris
Summary: ¿Por que ella? ¿Por que de todas las personas tenía que ser ella la que sería suya? ¿De su propia hermana tenía que haberse enamorado? Advertencia: Puro lemon. Parejas: SesshomaruxRin InuyashaxKagome


**EL MÁS TIERNO Y ENFERIZO AMOR:**

**SESSHOMARU Y RIN**

**Por: SESSHOXCRIS**

**Capítulo 1 "Enfermiza y salvaje primera vez **_**Juntos**_**"**

Estaban un trío de hermanos y una amiga en un antro, de lo más loco posible, no importaba que fueras menor o mayor de edad ni de la onda gay o no, allí te divertías mucho, esos cuatro muchachos eran ladrones de noche, pero de día eran los hijos de uno de los millonarios más grandes de este planeta.

…

Sesshomaru Taisho, edad: 23 años; Estudia: mercadotecnia en la Universidad de Tokio; Hobbies: Ser un mujeriego de lo peor, tener fantasías sexuales con alguien en especial, ver cosas "_prohibidas_" en internet, acostarse con 5 mujeres al día para quitarles su dinero o joyas; Admira: A su padre por ser poderoso; Odia: A un sujeto llamado Naraku Oni por ser competencia y poner sus ojos en alguien que es "suya"; Es el primogénito del primer matrimonio de su padre.

Inuyasha Taisho, edad: 19 años; Estudia: Leyes en la Universidad de Tokio; Hobbies: Revisar lugares para ir a robar a la gente como antros y discotecas, molestar a su hermana menor, verse a escondidas de su novia a la hermana de esta; Admira: A su padre por ser cariñoso pero firme, Odia: Kikyo Higurashi, actual novia, por interponerse entre él y la hermana de Kikyo: Kagome; Es el primogénito del segundo y actual matrimonio.

Rin Taisho, edad: 15 años; Estudia: Preparatoria en la escuela Shikon No Tama; Hobbies: Practicar artes marciales, leer, cantar, seducir hombres para robarles sus billeteras, y estar en su laptop; Admira: A sus padres por probar que la edad no se interpone entre el amor-Se llevan por 15 años-, y a su hermano Sesshomaru por tener todo lo que quiera con solo pedirlo y preocuparse por ella; Odia: Kagura Oni por querer quitarle la atención de su hermano mayor; Es la segunda hija de Inu No Taisho y su primera esposa, a causa de un borrachera.

Kagome Higurashi, edad: 19 años, Estudia: Medicina en la Universidad de Tokio; Hobbies: estudiar, llevarse mejor que "_bien_" con el novio de su hermana, seducir hombres para quitarles sus pertenencias; Admira: A su madre por llevar a sus hijos adelante ella sola; Odia: Kikyo Higurashi por no dejar libre al hombre que ama aun sabiendo esto. Es la menor de los 3 hijos de su madre.

…

Sesshomaru e Inuyasha veían a su hermana Rin y su amiga Kagome poniéndose a bailar muy sensuales y sexys en medio de la pista de baile, y Sesshomaru se estaba comenzando a excitar con solo ver como su "pequeña hermanita" baila, la verdad es que se había enamorado de su hermana pequeña desde hace unos años y daría lo que fuera por tenerla cada noche en su cama. Y para colmo su "querido" hermano sabia esto y aprovechaba siempre para molestarlo con eso. Pero esta vez haría algo para ayudar a su hermano.

Inuyasha: Si ella sigue bailando así terminaras lanzándote encima de ella- Decía mientras bebía de su cerveza cómodamente viendo a la hermana de su novia bailar con un desconocido mientras aprovechaba para robarle la cartera.

Sesshomaru: Cállate antes de que te mate- Dice imaginando que Rin baile así solo para él, pero más candente, en un lugar más privado y con mucha menos ropa de la que trae, ya que solo llevaba un vestido color rojo pasión con escote MUY profundo y que apenas le cubría lo necesario de la parte de los glúteos.

Inuyasha: Mira se que te quieres acostar con nuestra hermana, bueno es más hermana tuya que mía, pero…mira solo te quiero ayudar con ella si tú me das algo a cambio.

Sesshomaru: ¿Qué tramas?- Dijo mirándole de reojo, imaginando por fin a su hermana y él en su cama.

Inuyasha: Puedo hacer que esta "_niña_" este esta noche contigo a cambio de que me dejes usar uno de los aviones privados de papá para llevar a Kagome a un viaje esta noche.

Sesshomaru: Te haces idiota o solo naciste así. Si mi padre se entera será a mí a quien mate.

Inuyasha: ¡Feh! Recuerda que mi mamá y papá se fueron de 3ra luna de miel y no volverán hasta el próximo mes, además no quieres a Rin contigo- Le dijo señalando a la pelinegra con un gesto de la cabeza. Sesshomaru al verla se excita aun más ya que parece que se quiere bajar la parte del pecho del vestido y subirse la parte del trasero que deja ver un poco sus braguitas. Sesshomaru ya no podía aguantar, era ahora tomar la oportunidad o llegaría a violarla en ese antro.

Sesshomaru: Más te vale que regresen en tres días- Dijo mientras enviaba un mensaje a su asistente Jaken y pidió que no le dijeran a su padre del viaje de su medio hermano y su… ¿Amante? ¿Amiga con derechos? ¿Novia a escondidas?

Inuyasha: Prometido- Luego saco un paquetito con un polvo blanco y lo arrojo a la cerveza que Rin estaba tomando- Son mis "Polvitos ilusionistas", los compro con un amigo muy confiable, estará completamente a tu merced está noche-Luego la mencionada llegó un poco agotada y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y con su amiga Kagome sonrojada de todo lo que tuvo que hacer para librarse del molesto hombre a quien le robo la cartera- Hola hermosas ¿Cómo nos fue hoy?

Kagome: Él tipo que yo le robe la cartera estaba marihuana, así que me estuvo tocando un poco y hasta me beso, fue asqueroso, luego le dije que iría al tocador, y cuando salí el tipo se había ido ¿Pueden creer que tenía 2000 yens en su cartera?- Dijo señalando una cartera de fino cuero negro- pero es el único que he tenido, Rin se ha llevado todas las miradas hoy.

Inuyasha: ¿De verdad Rin? ¿Cómo te fue?

Rin: Fue divertido, llevo 7 carteras, y algunos no besan nada mal- Dijo mientras sacaba unos cigarros con marihuana y les ofrecía unos a sus hermanos.

Kagome: No se por qué les gusta esa porquería, los va a matar de poco a poco- Dijo tomando de su refresco.

Rin: Pero es una delicia, a mi me fascina.

Inuyasha: Oye Rin, mejor acábate tu cerveza de un trago de seguro ya está caliente.

Rin: Sí tienes razón.

Luego antes de terminar su cerveza Inuyasha y Kagome se fueron a bailar, dejando a los otros dos solos.

Rin: (Acabando su cerveza) Hace rato no sabía tan bien, pero no importa- Entonces empieza a ver borroso, pero Sesshomaru no desaprovecha esto y la rodea por la cintura con su brazo- ¿Quieres ir a bailar?- Le dijo sin darse cuenta de que su tono fue muy seductor.

Sesshomaru: (Susurrándole al oído) Por supuesto preciosa.

Ella se levanto ágilmente y guio a su hermano a una parte algo obscura donde estaba bastante gente, pero sin tomarlos en cuenta, entre ellos Inuyasha y Kagome que se besaban apasionadamente desesperados por llegar hasta el fondo. Luego se pusieron a bailar una canción bastante movida y Rin se movía completamente seductora tomando a Sesshomaru del cuello rozando su cuerpo con su creciente hombría, ella parecía haberse olvidado por completo de que era con su hermano mayor con quien estaba bailando, hubo un momento en que el baile se volvió más provocador, y ella se hinco frente a él y justo a la altura del miembro de él. Todos a su alrededor no prestaban atención a la pareja por estar con sus propios "asuntos", entonces ella lo vio bastante erecto y entonces con su curiosidad propia acaricio con su mano encima del pantalón aquel enorme pene. Sesshomaru no aguanto más y la levanto bruscamente y la beso apasionadamente como un salvaje estampándola contra una pared que tenía cerca. Ella solo se dejo hacer, y como vio que quería detenerse a lamer su cuello ella rápida y ágilmente con una mano le apretó la nuca mientras que su otra mano lo acariciaba aun encima de la ropa, Sesshomaru por su parte solo la besaba más profundo y mientras la apretaba aun más a la pared con una de sus manos acaricio sus senos bajándole un poco el vestido mientras que con su otra mano trato de meter sus dedos debajo de sus bragas.

Pero la cosa tuvo que terminar, ya que alguien le llamaba entonces le dijo a Rin que esperara, y mientras ella se acomodaba el vestido y el cabello, le ladro al que llamo por haber interrumpido lo que el considero el mejor que le había pasado en su vida, Jaken le dijo asustado que ya estaba listo el avión y que saldrían cuando el diera la orden.

Sesshomaru: Inuyasha ira con Kagome, así que él les dirá su destino, de acuerdo- Le dijo aliviado, ya que no incomodaría a nadie en casa mientras hacía que su hermana se retorciera de placer y le gritaba pidiendo más. Fue donde su hermano ya estaba hablando con Kagome no muy lejos. Le informo del vuelo y le dio las gracias muy quedamente.

Inuyasha: De nada tonto, y ten- Dijo dándole más de sus polvitos- Cuando quieras volver a hacerlo…

Sesshomaru: No creo necesitarlos después, pero gracias de todos modos.

Inuyasha y Kagome se fueron corriendo hasta la salida listos para su escapada de tres días. Mientras Sesshomaru veía a su hermana con mirada de fuego le dijo que Inuyasha ya se iba y le pregunto si ya se quería ir.

Rin: Sí, vámonos, es un poco tarde- Pero antes los dos se volvieron a besar desesperadamente apasionados.

Luego en el auto ninguno dijo nada en todo el camino. En cuanto llegaron a la mansión y abrieron la puerta se dieron cuenta de ya eran las 2:00 de la madrugada. Rin solo le dijo inocentemente buenas noches, y subió a su enorme habitación pero Sesshomaru la siguió y antes de que entrara, la tomo del brazo y le dijo que lo siguiera, ella acepto sin sospechar lo que pasaría esa noche, fueron a la biblioteca y Sesshomaru abrió una puerta que se confundía con una parte de la pared, los dos entraron, Sesshomaru cerró con seguro y siguieron por un pasillo hasta llegar al final de este y ver una enorme habitación. Había una enorme cama matrimonial, un precioso Jacuzzi, unas botellas con vino, una enorme pantalla plana junto una repisa llena de videos eróticos y una chimenea prendida.

Rin: (Recorriendo el lugar) Es…hermosa.

Sesshomaru: (Tomándola por la cintura y hablándole al oído) No, tu eres hermosa, este sitio solo es grande.

Y cuando Rin abrió la boca para preguntar Sesshomaru estrello su boca con la de ella en el beso más salvaje que se hubieran dado, entonces Sesshomaru empezó a tocarla sin pudor alguno por todos lados, pero ella de repente detiene ese beso.

Rin: (Con voz agitada) ¿Por…por qué me…me besas y…y me tocas…?

Sesshomaru: (Sacándose su sudadera para estar más cómodo) Porque me tienes loco y… (Estrujándola lujuriosamente a su pecho y con voz ronca) voy a hacerte mía, de ahora en adelante, serás mi mujer.

Con eso él la beso lentamente y luego fue salvaje y brusco, mientras pone en automático el Jacuzzi para que esté listo cuando ella se bañe con él. Rin sintió que su corazón se empezaba a acelerar de una manera diferente, ahora no solo tenía un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo sino que se enfocaba principalmente en su feminidad. Comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta una pared y estrellarla contra ella mientras colaba sus manos bajo el vestido de Rin y acariciaba sus muslos con una mano y con la otra la espalda. Ella se sentía con la necesidad de que él siguiera.

Saco sus manos que tenía bajo el vestido y en su espalda para llevarlas hasta los tirantes para bajarlos y luego bajo el zipper, y que su vestido callera al suelo dejándola solo con sus braguitas que apenas le cubrían, ella se ruborizo, jamás había estado con nadie desnuda (o semi desnuda) ante nadie. Sin decir nada el bajo a acariciarlos y lamerlos, ella se dejaba llevar.

Rin: ¡Más!

Sesshomaru: (Con una enorme sonrisa llena de lujuria) Como tu digas mi amor.

Entonces él se quito su playera y su pantalón quedando en bóxers y se sentó en la cama, luego tomo a Rin de la cadera y la atrajo para besar su estomago y sus senos. Luego sin decir nada la volteo y para que viera la pared, el contacto de unos labios en la espalda de Rin hizo que se estremeciera, y quiso gritarle que la hiciera suya, pero no sabía cómo.

Sesshomaru entendió con su expresión y gemidos así que la levanto y le quito sus bragas y metió dos de sus dedos en aquella parte, entonces Sesshomaru hizo que ella tuviera el orgasmo mientras aprisionaba su mano con sus nalgas. Sesshomaru lamio sus dedos viéndola a los ojos. Luego bruscamente la puso de espaldas en la cama, y la miro a los ojos.

Sesshomaru: Rin…Te deseo…- Le dice con desesperación de excitación.

Rin: Y-yo…también…-Dijo mordiéndose los labios.

Luego él se deshizo de su bóxers y trato de entrar lento pero Rin lo rodeo con sus piernas entro todo su ser en ella, cuando vio que ya no le dolía entraba y salía de ella con lentitud y cuando se acostumbro lo hizo como animal en celo.

Rin: (Con los ojos en blanco) ¡OH! ¡Mi…mi…mi vida…mi amor así!

Sesshomaru: (Lamiendo sus pechos) Eres…Exquisita amor mío.

Luego de un rato se detiene un poco.

Rin: (Con voz de enojo y los ojos cerrados) No pares…por favor.

Sesshomaru: (Divertido) ¿Quieres más Rin?- ella asiente desesperadamente- Dímelo.

Rin: ¡Quiero más Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru: (Sonriendo) ¿Más?

Rin: (Desesperada) Más por favor…Deseo más, mi vida, no seas cruel con tu mujer.

Al oír eso mete su dedo en el ano de su hermana y la enviste con fuerza.

Rin: ¡Sessho…maru! ¡Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru: ¡Vamos Rin! ¡Córrete por mí!

Entonces ella se corre con ganas seguida del orgasmo del peli plata.

Eso fue más de lo que esperaba de su parte, nunca ninguna mujer lo hizo sentirse con esas energías entonces le dijo.

Sesshomaru: Eres de lo mejor y no pienso parar en toda la noche, mi amor.

Rin: (Tomando su rostro para que viera como ella se masturbaba con sus manos) ¿Y quién te detiene, mi vida? Quiero que me lleves al cielo, porque eres fantástico amor.

Y así siguieron hasta el día siguiente.

**EL MÁS TIERNO Y ENFERIZO AMOR:**

**SESSHOMARU Y RIN**

**Por: SESSHOXCRIS**

**Capítulo 2 "El viaje de Kagome e Inuyasha, no me arrepiento"**

Después de salir corriendo del antro Inuyasha lleva a su novia secreta hasta el aeropuerto, y allí Jaken los llevó al avión privado y ellos partieron a donde Kagome pidió hace mucho ir alguna vez: Hawái.

Kagome: (Abrazando a Inuyasha en los asientos del avión) Oye Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: Umm…

Kagome: Me parece que es demasiada gentileza de parte de tu hermano hacernos este viaje… ¿Qué paso? Además se veía muy ansioso para esperar porque nos fuéramos.

Inuyasha: Lo que pasa que a mi medio-hermano está loco de lujuria por Rin, por eso aproveche a ayudarlo a estar con ella como quiere mientras nosotros asemos este viaje…

Kagome: (Exaltada) ¡QUE A SESSHOMARU QUIERE ACOSTARSE CON RIN! ¡ ¿Y TÚ LE AYUDASTE?!

Inuyasha: Sí no lo hacía se le iba a saltar encima, además ya lo sabía desde hace tiempo.

Kagome: ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así por ella?

Inuyasha: Pues desde que ella cumplió los 8 años no volvió a dejarla salir con ningún niño, ni siquiera a mí me dejaba acercarme, supongo que allí se enamoro de ella, pero le empezó a llamar la atención como mujer cuando ella cumplió los 12 años…Fue en un viaje de Jamaica para cerrar un trato, entonces todos fuimos a la playa, recuerdo como era él.

…**FLASH BACK…**

Estaban en la playa del hotel Sesshomaru y su familia, pero de repente aparece una Cristal de 12 años con un diminuto bikini color blanco con estrellas doradas. Un Sesshomaru de 18 años la mira casi saliéndosele la baba por la boca, y ella se sentó junto a él, pero abrió sus piernas en la toalla tendida en la arena, y Sesshomaru al ver esa parte en especial, se empezaba a excitar, pero ella se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha estaba jugando solo, así que quiso darse prisa a ir a jugar con su querido hermanito, así que cuando Izayoi le dice que se apresure a ponerse crema protectora, pero ella no se da cuenta de que es completamente observada por su hermano mayor. Ella tomo el bote y vertió un poco en su mano para luego hincarse sobre una pierna y la que esta levantada empezar a untarle la crema protectora, hace lo mismo con la otra pierna, pero no noto la mirada de lujuria de su hermano sobre ella cuando llego el momento de ponerse en la espalda, voltea a ver a Sesshomaru quien la veía con lujuria contenida, ella inocente le pregunta.

Rin: Sesshomaru, me ayudas a ponerme bloqueador en la espalda.

Sesshomaru: Sí.

Ella le pasa el bote y se da vuelta para que su hermanos le unte crema en la espalda, este al sentir la suave piel de su hermanita se excita aun más, sobre todo cuando ella voltea y le dice si pasaba algo malo, el solo siguió acariciando la piel de la niña y luego de ponerle toda la crema, ira de un lado a otro para cerciorarse, y confirma que no hay nadie viéndolos, le da un beso en su espalda y ella solo suelta un suspiro complacida, y entonces se voltea se sienta en sus piernas y le susurra.

Rin: Puedes darme otro si quieres- Sesshomaru sabía que debía controlarse o terminaría por hacerlo allí mismo.

Sesshomaru: Lo hare cuando estemos solos en el cuarto ¿Ok?

Rin: Ok- Pero antes de irse a ver a Inuyasha ve la hombría de Sesshomaru pero ella no sabe muy bien qué es y cómo es muy curiosa lo acaricia encima de su traje de baño, Sesshomaru suspiro gustoso y le dijo que no hiciera eso, menos cuando estuviera en público.

Luego llegaron a la suite del hotel Sesshomaru pensaba quitarse toda esa sal y arena que había en él después de haber pasado un día entero en la playa su hermano estaba en su cuarto durmiendo, e Izayoi estaba bañándose en el baño de su cuarto, ya que cada cuarto tenía un baño propio, entonces vio la puerta del cuarto de su hermana abierta, le dieron ganas de asomarse y ver, pero se fijo que el traje de baño de Rin estaba tirado en el piso cerca del baño, él se asomo y vio a Cristal dándose un deliciosa ducha, pero luego vio a su hermano en la puerta del baño abierta y ver alguien vio que era su querido hermano, le sonrió y salió de la ducha que seguía cayendo, ya que no la cerro y ni siquiera tuvo el más mínimo pudor de taparse para ver a su hermano, este se quedo atontado al ver el cuerpo de su hermana desnuda caminando hacia él, que para su edad ya estaba bien desarrollada.

Rin: Hermanito ven a bañarte conmigo.

Sesshomaru solo no le quitaba la mirada de encima, pero entonces Rin lo empujo dentro del baño para ayudarlo a quitarse el traje de baño, ya que el otro se quedo embobado viendo el desnudo cuerpo de Rin, y al sentir su traje de baño caer sintió los nervios y su miembro erecto, tapo esa parte con pudor, pero Rin tomo tanto su pene como su mano para acero entrar, los dos se bañaban, pero cuando Sesshomaru se iba a cambiar en el cuarto de su hermana ella vio que su hermano daba un quejido de dolor, entonces pensó que su hombría le dolía, pero no pensó que su hermano estuviera de esa forma por verla desnuda, así que sin que él se diera cuenta planto un tierno beso en el pene de Sesshomaru, y este sin poder aguantarlo suelta un quejido de placer, ella piensa que ya no le duele así que le da un beso a cada parte mientras él intenta reprimir su gemidos que le causaba la pequeña. Luego siente su cálida mano en esa zona y tiene ganas de hacerla suya.

Rin: (Sin dejar de sobarlo) ¿Ya no te duele?

Sesshomaru: ¿Eh?

Rin: Mamá Izayoi me da un beso cuando algo me duele, así que vi que esto te dolía, por eso le di besos, ¿Ya no te duele?

Él no le contesta y se sienta en la cama aun excitado y anonadado por lo que hizo la niña, y ella solo se acuesta con su short puesto y le da la espalda, él recuerda lo que le dijo a su hermana y antes de que esta se pusiera una playera, él la tumbo en la cama de espaldas y empezó a besar y lamer su espalda, y la niña se escucho suspirando, y sus pequeños pechos estaban excitándose igual, pero Sesshomaru quería continuar hasta que Izayoi los llamo para comer, ella rápidamente se levanto y se puso su playera, pero antes de salir vio a su hermano sobando se enorme pene, entonces ella creyendo que todavía le dolía se agacho y lo lamio y beso con sus pequeños labios como él lo hizo con su espalda, este estaba jadeando perdiendo el control por el placer entonces le pidió que cerrara la puerta, y le pidió que volviera a hacer lo mismo ella lo hizo y cuando Sesshomaru tuvo su eyaculación la beso en la boca por largo rato, y ella respondió pensando que le gusto y mucho.

Sesshomaru: (Con voz agitada) Gracias…

Rin: (Sonrojada) Puedo hacerlo de nuevo cuando te duela, a mi me gusto hacerlo.

Sesshomaru: (Con un tono serio) No Rin…Esto debe volver a pasar ¿Ok? Aun eres una niña y no entiendes la razón de esto… Aun eres una niña tonta e ingenua…

Rin se enojo y por venganza le mordió con fuerza el miembro y luego lo apretó con su mano para salir del cuarto enojada para ir a comer con su mamá y su otro hermano.

Sesshomaru volvió a excitarse con el acto que hizo su hermana, pero decidió calmarse y cambiarse para ir a cenar, luego ninguno de los tres dijo ninguna palabra, ya que Inuyasha estaba congelado en su lugar viendo a los otros dos… ¿Con miedo?

Izayoi: Inuyasha, ¿Estás bien? Pareciera que viste un fantasma.

Inuyasha: No mamá estoy bien, deberás.

Izayoi: Ok.

…**FIN DEL FASH BACK…**

Kagome: ¿Y tú lo viste todo?

Inuyasha: Sip. Ese maldito pervertido dejo que a los 12 años mi hermanita le diera un orgasmo oral…Por eso lo molestaba seguido con eso.

Kagome: ¿Y ya saben sus padres?

Inuyasha: No, le dije a Rin que eran juegos de adultos y ella no volvió a hacer eso con Sesshomaru.

Kagome: Tú hermano la ama ¿Verdad?

Inuyasha: Más que a su vida.

Luego llegaron a Hawái y fueron al hotel y fueron a su habitación. Kagome e Inuyasha llevaban tiempo sin ropa puesta desde que entraron a la habitación observándose aún sin tocarse. Kagome tomo la iniciativa sentándose encima de él y dejando lamerle las orejas y lo que su amante hizo fue entrar en ella con brutalidad y empezar a lamerla con devoción, y ellos así llegaron al primer clímax. Luego Inuyasha aventó a Kagome en el piso y le dijo que no se moviera, luego saco un disco y lo puso en su DVD y vieron la película porno que Inuyasha puso para que Kagome supiera qué posición usar. Luego de un rato ella puso pausa, y era una escena donde el muchacho le lamia la entrepierna a la mujer y ella al mismo tiempo le lamía el miembro. Ella quiso intentar esa posición y así los dos llegaron a su segundo clímax. Luego de un rato vio otra escena que se veía completamente excitante, era que él muchacho la colocaba boca abajo la penetraba con fuerza mientras ella se metía el dedo para acariciar su clítoris y lo hicieron, y resulto ser el mejor. Luego de un rato los dos reposaban desnudos en la sala, ambos viéndose, y dándose furtivos besos. Entonces Inuyasha creyó saber cómo haría que Kagome y él estuvieran juntos.

Inuyasha: Kagome…

Kagome: Dime…

Inuyasha: Tú y yo sabemos que Kikyo solo me usa para llamar la atención.

Kagome: Sí- Dijo acariciando la anatomía de su hombre.

Inuyasha: Entonces que diría ella si tu terminaras embarazada de mi, además así estaríamos juntos.

Kagome solo lo pensó un segundo y luego se abalanzo sobre él para empezar una nueva ronda de amor.

…**Mientras en otra parte…**

Sesshomaru y Rin seguían moviéndose en la cama de repente Sesshomaru le pidió a Rin que bailara para él, ella entonces busca la de "Sexy Bitch" entonces movía desnuda sus caderas, cabeza, pechos, toda ella transmitía sensualidad, ella entonces se acerco a Sesshomaru y metió su miembro entonces siguió bailando con Sesshomaru dentro de ella y así era mucho más placentero que nada, y todavía ver los exquisitos movimientos de su ahora mujer. Y ella paro de bailar y sacando a Sesshomaru de su interior pero luego ve que ella se pone de espaldas y se agacha para que Sesshomaru la penetre por atrás, y así sucede y ella sigue bailando hasta que ambos llegan al clímax.

Sesshomaru: RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Rin: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡MI AMOR!

Los dos se separan y caen agotados a la orilla de la cama, y los dos con las piernas abiertas, así que Sesshomaru abrió más sus piernas y su cabeza de perdió entre ellas mientras Rin movía sus caderas desesperada para que Sesshomaru llegar más al fondo, y luego sintió como lamia desde su clítoris hasta su ano y viceversa, y ella solo se retorcía de placer. Ambos están más que cansados y se acuestan en la cama, y Sesshomaru le dice mientras besa sus labios con gula y mucha pasión.

Sesshomaru: Dormimos…un rato…comemos algo y…luego seguimos…¿Te parece?

Rin: (Sin dejar de besarlo) No…

Sesshomaru se enoja un momento pero luego ella contesto.

Rin: (Besándolo con mayor pasión) Terminamos una o dos veces en el jacuzzi…dormimos y me das de comer… ¿Te parece?

Sesshomaru solo la besa con pasión y la toma en brazos y la lleva a donde estaba el jacuzzi, y allí no la poseyó una o dos veces, la poseyó 5 veces y todas seguidas, luego ella se durmió.

Sesshomaru la tomo en brazos, y la llevo a la cama y le susurra.

Sesshomaru: De ahora en adelante eres mía, y de nadie más, vas a parir mis hijos y llevaras mi huella, te amo preciosa Rin.

…

Luego en la parte de afuera de la mansión llega alguien inesperado.

¿?: Exijo ver a Sesshomaru inmediatamente.

Kaede: Lo siento el señor no está. Así que le pido que se marche Señorita Kagura

Kagura: ¡Ash! Tendrás que empezar a tratarme con más respeto, ya que cuando Sesshomaru me embarace seré dueña hasta del trapo que usas.

Kaede: Pues hasta ese día, adiós Señorita Kagura.

Kagura se va enfadada, en ese momento termina el desayuno baja a la biblioteca y toca la puerta. Luego Sesshomaru aparece desnudo le quita la bandeja con comida y le dice.

Sesshomaru: Que nadie nos moleste.

Kaede: Si señor Sesshomaru. Disculpe ¿La señorita…Digo su esposa Rin necesita algo?

Sesshomaru: Cuando despierte le preguntare.

Kaede ya sabía de lo que pasaba con ellos dos, solo se preocupo mucho al pensar en cómo se lo dirían a los señores Taisho. Pero lo más importante, como se lo dirían a la pequeña Cristal. Decidió no pensar en eso.

Mientras Sesshomaru decidió que se casaría con Kagura, el matrimonio duraría un par de meses, antes del divorcio y así quedarse con su hermana que él mismo convirtió en mujer. Y esperaba que sus padres comprendieran, ya que eran primos y así no tendrían tantos pleitos con ellos, y podría tener siempre a la mujer que dormida desnuda en su cama, que solo se movía para respirar.


End file.
